Friend Or Foe
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What if one of your friends was hiding something big what would you do? Prequel to True Love Always Pervails
1. Chapter 1

Friends or Foes

AN 1 : This is the prequel to the others so ya

Chapter 1

Brian Hirano was a young avid dancer who had a horrible life with his parents.

"Brian why isn't your room clean" Deanna asked

"I was working on homework then I had dance, and then I had to eat" Brian said

"Clean it now"

"But mom its late"

"Now, or else"

Brian got out of the chair and started cleaning. The next morning Brian woke up and got ready and grabbed something to eat without looking at his parents.

"Brian" Lucas said

"Yes" Brian said while putting on his shoes

"Isn't their something you'd like to say to your mother and I"

"Uh no"

Lucas pulled him up and turned on the stove.

"Dad please don't please " Brian said scared

Lucas held Brian's arm over the stove. Brian tried to hide his pain.

"Just go" Lucas said while dropping Brian to the ground and kicking him

Brian went to his room and grabbed a jacket and his stuff for dance and walked to his stop. On the bus he saw his group of dance and school friends Shawna was talking with her best friends Miranda, Maleya, and Jessica. He sat down in an empty sit in front of Dominic.

"Hey Brian" Stephanie said

"Hey" Brian said while smiling

"What happened to your arm" Dominic asked seeing a burn mark

"Oh I was being klutzy, while practicing are PG numbers, and fell and I was cooking dinner and fell on to the stove" Brian said

"Oh you sure you don't want that to get infected"

"Ya it doesn't hurt"

"You sure"

They get to school, Brian was walking to class when he ran into a locker. Shawna ran and helped him.

"You ok" Shawna said

"Ya I think" Brian said while rubbing his head

"Lets get you to the nurse"

"No"

"What happened"

"I…I have to go"

Shawna watched as Brian went to class. Victor exchanged a look with her and went to class. At lunch the gang noticed Brian was very quiet working on his homework.

"Ok something is definitely wrong with that kid" Shawna said

'Ya he never works on his homework at school" Dominic said

"So what could be the problem" Maleya asked

" I don't wait, Dom didn't you say you saw burn mark on his arm" Ryan said

"Ya you don't think something is wrong" Dominic said

"Ya we'll talk to him at dance" Shawna said

"Wait!" Ryan said as the jocks went pass.

After school Shawna and Victor followed Brian home.

"Brian deary we need you to clean the house while were gone" Deanna said

"But mom I have dance" Brian said before getting slapped

Shawna and Victor hid in the bushes as his parents left and looked at Brian cleaning up.

"So is that why he doesn't want us to know" Shawna said

"Ya then that burn couldn't be from cooking he isn't the clumsy one anyway, that's Steve's area " Victor said while helping Shawna out of the bushes

"Ya I'm going to talk to my mom about it and maybe we can get him to open up to her and maybe get him out of this home"

At dance Brian was working on their hip hop dance.

"So do we tell him we saw" Shawna said to Victor

"I guess we have to" Victor said

"Brian" Shawna said

"Yes" Brian said while grabbing his stuff and going into class

"We know what happened" Victor said while setting his stuff down


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"What" Brian said confused

"We saw you get slapped across the face by your mom" Shawna said

"Oh, why did you"

"Because we hate seeing you like this"

"Why couldn't you ask what's wrong"

"Brian I tried but you didn't want to tell me"

"Oh promise you won't tell"

"I promise only if you can come talk to my mom about it"

"I will"

Shawna hugged him. After dance Brian promised Shawna he'd come over after school tomorrow. Brian was walking home while listening to his I-pod when someone tripped him. Once he looked he saw it was one of the jocks from school

"Oh look it's the kid who no one likes" Jason said

"Watch it their cross" Brian said while getting up

Jason twisted his arm back. Brian hissed in pain

"Give up yet Brian" Zeke said

"No" Brian said while kicking Jason in the stomach and started running home

Once he was home he was in for a rude awaking.

"Brian where have you been" Deanna said in an angry tone

"Dance then I had to walk home" Brian said while taking off his shoes

"Room, homework now"

Brian moaned and went and started on his homework Shawna was still at dance with Feng and looked at him

"What" Feng Said

"I'm just worried about Hirano" Shawna said while sitting down

"Same here"

"We all are, but what do we do"

"Lets finish this class then we'll go see him"

Shawna smiled, and finished the class. After class Shawna was waiting for Feng and Victor.

"Hey" Feng said

"Hey were waiting for Victor" Shawna said as Victor came out of class.

"Hey where are we going" Victor said

"Where do you think ding dong" Shawna yelled

"Ok calm down tootsie" Feng said

"I'm taking were going to go see Hirano" Victor said

Shawna, Victor, and Feng all walked to Brian's house. Brian heard the door open and heard his name being called.

"Brian your friends are here" Deanna said

"Hey you guys" Brian said

"We were worried about you that are why we came" Victor said

"Guys its horrible in their" Brian said scared

"Don't worry we'll figure out a way" Shawna said while hugging him.

"Shawna can I spend the night with you" Brian asked

"Sure"

Once the two got home, Shawna showed Brian to her room.

"Ignore the mess my older brother came home for weekend while we were at that competition" Shawna said

"You have an older brother" Brian said

"Ya I do he's in collage" Shawna said while putting stuff in her closet

"So you want to talk"

"About"

"I don't know"

The next morning Shawna and Brian went to school. Brian felt a scary feeling coming from behind him. Jason nodded to Zeke who shoved him into a locker.

"Leave him alone, or else" Shawna said

"Or what" Jason said

Shawna kicked him and pulled Brian to class. Brian looked at her knowing he has never seen her acting on pure anger before. At lunch the group was eating and Shawna saw Troy and Jason going towards them.

"Brian hide" Ryan said

"Why" Brian said before getting food dumped on him.

"Real mature you guys" Shawna said while cleaning Brian up

After school Shawna and Brian went back to her house.

"What's wrong Brian?" Serena asked

Before Brian could say anything Shawna spoke up.

"The jocks picked on him all day" Shawna said

"Is that true Brian" Serena said

"Ya" Brian said before running up to Shawna's room in tears

Shawna ran up to her room and saw Brian crying on her bed. Shawna looked at her mom sadly. Serena walked in and sat on the bed.

"Brian dear what happened" Serena said while rubbing his back

"Well at the beginning of the day the jocks shoved me into a locker and hurt my shoulder that they hurt yesterday, then they were trying to look at my test and trying to get me in trouble and at lunch dumped food on me and then in gym we were doing are own things, and I was working on my turns and then, they just threw a ball at me and made me twist my ankle" Brian said in tears and while sitting up.

"Brian dear you can always come to me, you're like a second son to me anyway '" she said while hugging him

"Not to but in, but Brian me you dance" Shawna said

"Ok, I'll be fine now" Brian said smiling

Shawna smiled and grabbed her dance stuff. At dance Shawna and Brian saw Steve and Miranda, and noticed how Brian was limping.

"Hey how's your ankle man" Steve said

"It hurts, so I'd say 85%" Brian said

"What happened" Miranda said worried

"The jocks were being jerks and made Brian twist his ankle while we were working on are turns for jazz and lyrical" Steve said

"You're not limping as bad as you were in school" Shawna said while Ryan hugged her

"True" Ryan said

"Brian why the worried look" Victor said

"Parents are going to ask" Brian said to Victor

"Oh that's bad" Shawna said while going into class.

After hip hop Shawna and Victor looked at Brian with a worried look.

"Brian you sure you want to go to lyrical with your ankle" Victor said

"Ya I'm sure" Brian said

"Brian if you fall on your butt its not are fault" Shawna said while going into class

"Ya I know" Brian said while going to class

Shawna and Victor were running their dance when they heard a sound.

"We warned you" Shawna said while helping him up

"I know and I regret dancing" Brian said while hoping to the front

"What happened" Tonya said

"Brian twisted his ankle earlier and he thought he'd be fine, but we thought he should sit out but no" Shawna said while helping Brian sit down

After dance Shawna, Victor and her mom took Brian to the hospital.

"Guys why" Brian moaned

"Because it looks worse than it did at school and I don't want you complaining when we get home" Shawna said

"Wait I'm staying at your house"

"Yes you dimwit, because your parents are gone till the twelfth of December so you're staying with us at thanksgiving"

"Were here kids" Serna said

Shawna and Victor got out and helped Brian. Shawna held on to Brian and pulled him out and slipped and let go and fell into the bushes.

"Shawna be thankful were at the hospital" Victor said while helping her out

"Ya" Shawna said while getting out and getting leaves out of her hair

Brian laughed and tried to catch himself. Shawna and Victor ran and caught him

"Ya we wouldn't want to explain the other injury that you had" Shawna said while helping him in

They got checked in and Shawna and Victor looked at Brian worried.

"Brian you sure your ok" Shawna said while getting leaves out of her hair.

"No I'm not ok" Brian said while wiping a tear away.

"We could tell you look like you want to run out of here" Victor said

"Ya I hate this place so much" Brian said

"Brian Hirano" the nurse said

"You ready" Shawna said while helping Brian up

After they were done Shawna and Brian were on the couch.

"I'm so mad that I can't dance for a week" Brian said

"It's better to be safe than sorry" Shawna said while trying to find something on TV.

"Ya I know those jocks are so dumb"

Later that night Shawna was in her room working on her paper for her class , while Brian was sleeping, and thinking about Brian and how and why people pick on him.

"So what's up sweetie" Serena said

"Just worried about Brian that's all" Shawna said while typing up her paper.

"You sure"

"Ya, I'm sure mother"

Serena kissed her on the head and left. Shawna smiled and thought maybe there is something going on between her and Brian.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was that time of year again Thanksgiving. Shawna was happy Brian was with her this year. Brian smiled and went back to fixing his collar. Shawna came into to the room smiling.

"Hey" Shawna said

"Hey thanks for letting me be a part of your family for this" Brian said

"Hey you deserve it"

"So is your family is as crazy as you say"

"Uh no, their pretty lied back and their so fun, every year I take my little cousins to the park and I was thinking you want to come with me, that's tomorrow that side is crazy"

"Sure I'd love to"

Shawna smiled and let him finish. When the family came over Shawna was with Brian talking when she saw her cousin come over.

"Hey" Rosanna said

"Hey" Shawna said

"Who's the guy?"

"Oh this is my friend Brian he's staying with us"

"Oh I thought you guys where dating or something"

As soon as everyone sat down, Serena looked at Shawna. Shawna glared at her and pointed to Brian.

"That what you want me to do" Shawna mouthed

"Yes" Serena mouthed

"Ok everyone you maybe asking who is the guy hanging around with me, this is my best friend Brian, and we've sort of taken him in because his family is out of town, and no were not dating for those who asked, and if your wondering how we met is we were in dance for a couple of years then he moved and we finally became friends after we got reunited with each other, last year I think" Shawna said

"Ya, no we got reunited freshman year because I remember you running into my arms and cried, and she's in most of my classes and she loves to perform just like I do if she's not writing her amazing stories she's dancing even in class" Brian said

"Shawna is that true" her grandma Rose said

"Ya basically I'm the type who can't stay bored forever" Shawna said while smiling

"So Brian tell us about yourself" Allison said

"I'm a junior with a 3.2 GPA and I love to dance and I plan to go to college for dance and businesses

After dinner Shawna was helping her mom with dishes. Brian looked around trying to find someone to talk to when he saw her cousin came.

"So how did you and Shawna met" her cousin Lakota asked

"We met when she just started in hip hop and now she's really good" Brian said while watching her do a freeze.

"Ok kids were going to the park" Shawna said while helping her cousins put their shoes on

"Hey are my tennis shoes in your room" Brian asked

"Ya bring mine down to" Shawna said

Brian went upstairs and Shawna looked at Allison.

"What you two would make a cute couple" Allison said

"Oh shut up" Shawna said as she caught her shoes

"You ready" Brian said as he put on his sweatshirt on.

Shawna nodded and finished putting her shoes on and led the kids out. At the park Shawna was watching her cousins and smiling. Brian went behind her and got a picture of the two. Shawna smiled and got on his back and got another one.

"Shawna thanks again" Brian said while giving her a piggy back ride around the park

"Brian you needed it that neighborhood looks scary anyway" Shawna said

"Who's watching your cousin's?"

"Allison is"

"Oh I thought she stayed home"

"So did I"

"We better get going"

The next morning Shawna and Brian were getting ready. Deanna poked her head in the bathroom and saw the two getting ready. After the two they came down.

"Shawna you ready" Deanna said

"Ya, but mom seriously skirt high heals I'm in pain wearing them now"

"I think you look adorable" Brian said

Shawna smiled and grabbed a pair of flats and left with her stuff. The ride there was scary. Shawna grabbed her stuff and went over to where Brian is.

"You ready" Shawna said

"Ya" Brian said

As soon as everyone got their Shawna went over to Brian.

"Ok, everyone you may be wondering who this is, no were not dating, this my friend Brian, he is like the brother I wanted, he wanted to hang with me since his family is out of town" Shawna said

After they left Shawna went up to her room with Brian.

"So that was interesting" Brian said

"You're telling me" Shawna said while taking off her high heels

"Feet hurt"

"Ya"

"Shawna why was your family acting wired"

"Brian that's how they normally act"

"Oh"

"Ya you don't have it as half as bad as me"

"You never seen my family"

"Ya I did remember you dragged me to your family reunion and your cousin started hitting on me"

"Oh that's was wired that day"

"So now you know how I felt"

The next day Shawna and Brian came downstairs to a homemade breakfast. Shawna sat down and read the note

"So where's your mom" Brian asked

"Work she had to go in today I guess" Shawna said while eating a pastry

"So it's me and you"

"Yup"

"So you wanna call the group and work on are routines"

"Sure"

After awhile the group fell asleep due to the strenuous activity. Shawna and Brian got up and looked up and ran to their room. Shawna fell asleep and was humming a song. Brian got a picture and smiled. Later the night Shawna and Brian were walking around the neighborhood when Shawna looked up and saw that it was snowing. Brian looked around and spun her around. The two knew they were going to have so much fun on Shawna's birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shawna was out the snow with her neighbor friend Jayla looking worried since Brian had to go back home.

"What's wrong" Jayla asked

"I miss him" Shawna said

"Brian, I know you two were close"

"I feel bad for him"

Steve snuck up behind Shawna and stuck a snowball down her shirt

"Steve I swear" Shawna screamed

"How did you know it was me" Steve said

"Steve you live down the road, Brian would've tackled me into the snow like he did before"

"Oh any update from him"

"He called me last night crying"

"Why" Jayla said

"His parents were mad at his grades"

"Isn't he like perfect grades though" Steve said

"Ya that's what I said" Shawna said

Brian was cleaning the kitchen and looking outside at the snow and sighed knowing he's back in the place he called prison.

"Brian dear" Deanna said

"Yes mom" Brian said while setting a plate down.

"Your father was thinking about that since you're doing a good job and we thought it be ok if you go hang out with your friends"

"Mom really"

"Ya but be home before 9"

Brian smiled and ran and got changed. Shawna, Jayla, Steve and Victor were having a snowball fight when Shawna got tackled into in the snow.

"Brian" Shawna screamed

"Miss me" Brian said while getting up

"Oh yes I did"

"Good I missed you to"

"Now good stand right their"

"Why" Brian said before being hit with a snowball

"That" Shawna and Jayla said

Later in the day Shawna and Brian went inside.

"Couldn't stay away long" Shawna's brother Ryan said to Brian

"Oh shut up Ry, his parents let him" Shawna said while throwing snow in his face.

Brian laughed and went and sat down. Shawna ran and jumped over the couch and landed on the other side of Brian.

"So when's your big day" Brian said

"Two days after the show"

"Shawna thanks again"

"Brian its no big deal, my mom already thinks of you as another son"

"Really"

"Ya she didn't want you to leave"

"Brian, is that you" Serena said happy

"Yes it is" Brian said while getting up

"Welcome back"

"Thanks"

Shawna sat in the kitchen with her brother.

"So what's up with him" Ryan said

"Let's just say bad things happened" Shawna said

"Like what"

"I'll tell you later"

"Ok"

Brian came into the kitchen with Serena and smiled at Shawna. Shawna handed him a cup of tea and went into the family room.

"So what happened the night you called me?" Shawna asked

"My parents saw that a got an A- in math and then they just when crazy because they normally see me get all A's" Brian said while drinking his tea

"That's wacky, I get a- my mom is still proud"

Later on Shawna and Brian were eating dinner which consisted of leftover turkey, mashed potatoes, and stuffing. Shawna smiled at how her brother and Brian are getting along.

"So Brian what are you planning on going to college for" Ryan asked

"Either dance or I want to go into the marketing field" Brian said while eating

Later on Shawna was with Brian watching movies.

"What time is it" Brian asked

"8 why" Shawna said

"I need to be home by nine and knowing this late I won't make it anyway"

"I'll go with you to make sure or my mom could take you"

"Can she do that?"

"Brian use your head its no wonder your got an a- in math, she takes you it cuts your time in half"

Brian walked home and felt scared. Once he got home he went to his room and sighed and answered his phone

"Hey Shawna" Brian said

"You make it on time and ok" Shawna said

"Ya I did"

"Good I was scared"

"So was I"

"I felt like I wass being followed"

"You sure you weren't"

" I wasn't"

Later on after the phone call Shawna was sitting in her window looking out into the distance wishing Brian was with her. Brian was laying in bed praying that the show would come quicker.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexi's pov

I sighed and stared at the car window. We had been driving for 2 days. My parents had taken turns driving the entire ride but we finally have arrived in the new town. I squirmed in my spot. I had been in the same red skinny jeans and black veil bride's shirt on for the last day and half. I looked out at the snow and sighed. I saw the new high school where i would be going in 2 days time. I saw the house we had bought. It was bigger than our old one. I desperately wanted to go home. I saw no good music shop or tattoo/piercing place on the way in. I pulled on my lip ring and smiled. I was glad i had gotten it done before we left. And I had dyed my hair black with red streaks I loved it. We pulled into the driveway and i jumped out needing to streach my legs. I saw a boy staring at me from the house over. I rolled my eyes and reached in the and pulled out my guair case and amp. One I turned back around theres was another boy and girl now there. I carred my amp and gutair into the house. I knew I was gonna hate it here. MY mom showed me where my room was gonna be the movers had moved my dresser and bed frame and my body mirror in.

a few hours later

I had made up my bed and got some of my clothes put away. I had put up all my posters. That included 3 green day, 2 my chemical romance, 1 AFI, 1 blood on the dance floor , one kurt cobain , 1- one 30 seconds to mars, 1 black veil brides , one The used and one from the movie the breakfast club. I had gone through 3 cups of coffee. I sat on my floor and looked in the mirror. I had been able to take a shower, I now had orange skinny jeans and a white tang top. My mom came in and looked around. "Must you have a poster of him" she said pointing at my Kurt Cobain one. "Yes hes a rock god" I said. My mom gave an exprased sighed. "Oh by the way the neighbor family invited us for dinner spo get ready" she said. I frowed just what I needed. I went to the clothes i had in backed and pulled out black and red plaid skinny jeans. I took my orange ones off and pulled my plaid ones on. I put on my knee high converse. I went to my box of shirst and looked through it. I pulled out my shirt that said Mikey F*cking Way on it. I put it over my tang top and brused my hair and put my lip ring back in. I outlined my eyes darkly with black eyelinner. I put on my fishnet arm socks and my gutair pic earrings that my friend Romeo had made for me. Grabbing my cell I headed down the stairs to meet my parents We headed over to the neighbors house, The wife answered the door. "Hello im Mrs. Feng" she said sweetly. My parents introduced themselves then introduced me. "My son ryan and his friends are in the family room go make yourself at home" She said. I follwed the hallway which she had pointed down. My cell vibrated and i pulled it out. I had a picture message from Romeo. I hadn't noticed Mrs. Feng following until she pushed a door open. " Ryan, Dominic, Shawna, Brian" she said. They all looked up and at me. "This is Lexi she just moved in next door, i thought you guys could hang out before dinner" and with that she walked away. I looked down at the picture Romeo had sent me. It was a picture of him holding a sign that said I effin miss you Rebel! /3. I smiled a little. Romeo had started calling me Rebel a few years ago. I looked up and saw the group of in my terms Preppy preps staring at me. The girl named Shawna started talking first.

"Hi, I'm Shawna" Shawna said

"Lexie" I said

"This is my friends Dominic and Ryan but he goes by Feng since we have another Ryan in the group and most of all Brian"

"What happened to your arm" Lexie asked Brian

"Oh I fell" Brian lied

"Oh"

"Kids, Dinner" Feng's mom yelled

Ryan got on Dominic's back while Shawna was with Brian. After the dinner Shawna and Brian went back to her house to practice their dances. Dominic went to Miranda his girlfriends house. Feng went with Shawna and Brian to hang out. I left wondering why Brian was acting so wired. I left the house with "21 Guns" playing on my ipod.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lexis pov

I glanced out the window and say that Feg kid and one I hadent met outside on the snow. They were having a full out snowball fight.I went back to putting my many swimming trophies I had one. I was a swimmer I had started in about 5th grade. I was in Iove with the sport since i had started. I had a few ribbons and a few trophies and 2 medals.I pulled out one trophy I don't remember winning. When I looked closer it was personalized. I smiled that what Romeo was doing when I was packing my CDs. My mom knocked on my door. "Lex, honey why don't you go outside" she said. I shook my head, "Im almost done unpacking" I said. She sighed. " Lex, you can't stay inside forever, you have to be social" she said. "Mom I don't like it here I wanna go home" I said. "Lex this is home now, you'll make new friends" my mom said."This isn't home" I responded. My mom frowned. "This is home now Lexi weither you like it or not" and with that she walked out. I frowed and reached into the box and pulled out the picture of Romeo and I. In case you couldnt tell Romeo was my best briend, but he was a friend with benfits. The picture was us at a green day consert. I had dyed my hair billie joe blue and romeo had dyed his acid green. We had matching shirts on that had Green day on it I had neon green skinny jeans on and romeo had black. I hung the picture on the wall next to my dresser. I decided to go for a walk. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my hoodie. I pulled it over my head and grabed my cell and ipod and shoved them into my pockets and put my headphones on and headed down the stairs. I cold air hit me with a blast. Why my parents decided to move 3 weeks before christmas was behond me. So before we had left Romeo and I had exchanged gifts.

I had saved all my money and got his bass fixed. His neck had snaped and he had no where near enough to get it fixed so i saved 3 pay cheaks so I could get it a paint job to. Romeo had gotten me chain necklance with a gutair on the end of it. I had refused to take it off since. It was my only connection now. I turned my ipod on and started blasting AFI into my ears.

Hey Miss Murder, can I

Hey Miss Murder, can I

Make beauty stay if I

take my life?

With just a look they shook

And heavens bowed before him.

Simply a look can break your heart.

The stars that pierce the sky,

He left them all behind.

I looked up and saw the Shawna girl and Brian walking towards me. I wasn't really in the mood to talk but I knew I would have to. I wasnt that big of a talker, well I was but I had to know you really well to open up. They stoped in front of me. I pulled my hoddie closer in fear that somehow they would see the scars that criss crossed on my arms. I had depression issues. Thats how I met Romeo. In fouth grade I started going to a therapist. Romeo was in sixth. Romeo had been about 12 I was aroun 9. I smiled weakly as i took my headphones out.

"Hey Lexie" Shawna said

"Hey" I said softly

"So you ready for your first day"

"Ya I guess"

"Your with me for the first three periods" Brian said while taking me to class

I sat down next to him and I noticed bruises all over his arms.

"Brian" I said while we were working on are work

"Ya Lexie" he said

"What happened to your arms"

"Oh I'll tell you in free period"

I went back to my class work. After class I waited for Brian outside the theater like he told me. I saw him running towards me.

"Hey what's up" I asked him

"Nothing" he said while rubbing his shoulder

"Now tell me"

"Ok fine my parents hate me"

"Why"

" I don't know, they just do"

As he said that Shawna and that Feng kid walked in

"So" I heard Shawna said

"Do we have the song" I heard Brian said

"Ya victor wrote it and Ryan is playing piano, while Maleya sings, and me you, and Feng dance"

"What song" I heard Brian asked his friends

"When There Was Me And You" I heard Feng

I knew there was something Brian and the other's were not telling me. So I decided to talk to Brian. I decided to talk to him. I saw him so I pulled him away from the group. He looked at me confused. I looked ar ound made sure we were far enough from the group and no one else was around.

"Your lying to me" I said and he again looked confused. "About" he said. "How you got hurt" I said looking ar his arm. "Im clumsy" he said shakily. "Bullshit" I said there is something your not telling me" I said. "No I'm just really clumsy, ask anyone"He said. I steped forwrd and shoved him into the wall. "Look, I may be a girl but i have no issue beating you up" I said darkly. Brian was now shaking. "Now tell me whats wrong". I said. "okay okay I'll tell you but you have to promise you wont tell" Brian said . "I promise" I said. Brian pulled me to a empty class room. He sat me on a desk then sat across from me. "My parents hit me" he said. "What" I said. "My parents, they don't love me, they abuse me" Brian said. I gasped. Brian looked away. I reached over and huged him. I felt him relax. "Brian can I tell you something, but like with you, you cant tell" I said. He nooded. I pulled down my arm socks and held my arms out. The scars went up and down my arms. Some were newer some were just light scars. Brians reached out and toughed one "I started around 4th grade" I said softly. "Do you still do it" Brian asked. I shruged from time to time I will. I suddenlt regreted telling him. Something told me it was a stupid idea

"Shawna" I head Brian say

"What" I think Shawna said

"You know that Lexie girl"

"Ya"

"She cuts herself"

Before I could react The bell rang the nand I walked away. I had theater next. The teacher had told me to be able to take this class I had to sing or dance. She also told me everyone in the class was a dancer. I was never good at dancing. When i finally found the room I saw Shawna , Feg, Brian and I coulnt remember the others names. There was a few other kids I had seen throughout the day. I felt all the eyes on me. Shawna smiled and waved me over but i sat away from them I didn't feel like being social anymore. The teacher was talking about how the dance team made it to nationals when her eyes fell on me.

Lexi" she said.

I looked up at her and frowned

"You have to sing now, what song will you be singing" she asked me

I but my lip and tried to come up with somthing then smiled

"Lifestyles of the rich and famous" I said

"What thats not a song" I heard one of the kids sitting with shawna said

I turned around and looked at him " ya it is just because you dont know what music is dosnt mean I dont"

and with that I got on stage

Always see it on TV

Read it in the magazines

Celebrities who want sympathy

All they do is piss and moan

Inside the Rolling Stone

Talking about

How hard life can Be

I'd like to see them spend a week

Livin**g life out on the street**

**I don't think they would survive**

**If they could spend a day or two**

**Walking in someone else's shoes**

**I think they'd stumble and they'd fall**

**They would fall...**

**Fall...**

**before the chours started I threw myself on the ground in a dramtatic passing out way.**

**Lifestyles of the rich and the famous**

**They're always complainin'**

**Always complainin'**

**If money is such a problem**

**Well they got mansions**

**Think we should rob them**

**I stood up and smirked before I kept singing**

**Did you know if you were famous**

**You could kill your wife**

**Theres no such as 25 to life**

**As long as you got the cash to pay**

**for Cochran**

**Did you if you were caught smokin crack**

**Mcdonalds wouldn't even wanna take you**

**back**

**YOu'd always just run for mayor of D.C**

**I'd like to see them spend a week**

**Living life out on the street**

**I don't think they would survive**

**If they could spend a day or two**

**Walking in someone else's shoes**

**I think they'd stumble and they'd fall**

**They would fall**

**Lifestyles of the rich and the famous**

**They're always complainin'**

**Always complainin'**

**If money is such a problem**

**Well they got mansions**

**Think we should rob them**

**(Rob them)**

**(Rob them)**

**They would fall(they would fall)**

**They would fall...**

**Lifestyles of the rich and the famous**

**They're always complainin'**

**Always complainin'**

**If money is such a problem**

**You've got so many problems**

**Think I can solve them**

**Lifestyles of the rich and the famous**

**We'll take your clothes, cash, cars and homes**

**Just stop complainin'**

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous**

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous**

I fished my song breathing heavly. I went backstage and I heard a voice


	7. Chapter 7

"I still think I can sing better" I heard Roemo say. "ROMI" I squealed. I ran over and into his arms knocking him

backwards a bit. " Hey rebel" He said kissing my head. It all felt so right for that moment. I was in Romeo's arms. A touch

I had missed so much.

I heard wisperes frowm the stage. I could hear Brian telling the others. I teared up. "Hey hey, Rebel why are you crying"

he asked me pushing the hair out of my face. I snuggled closer. "I told this kid who I thought was my friend I cut" I said.

Romeo frowed. "You still do" He asked. Not since I left " I said. Romeo shruged. I looked at him, He had on tripp pants

that were black with 4 chains. He had black combat boots on . He had a skin tigh shirt on that showed how skinny he

was, the shirt had red splatter on it. He had his arm socks that were red. His long hair was dyed black and was sholder

length. His ears had about 5 earings on each and he had his angle bites in and a lip ring. He kissed me lightly on the lips

and I smiled. He pulled out a ring. "Whats that" I asked looking at it. "A promise ring" he said putting it on my finger. My eyes lit up. " I promise to always care and love you" he said. "Romi are you asking me out" I said. He shook his head. "Since youve moved I just wanna make sure you know I still care and love you" he said. "Awww Romeo" I said hugging him. He laughed softly. I kissed him and he smiled. I pulled Romeo out onto the stage.

"Guys, this is Romeo Nightngale" I said. Romeo smiled a little. "He's my best friend" I said. "With benfits" Romeo added kissing my cheek.

I saw Shawna hide behind Brian and then I whispered to Romeo telling him that I told the guy who Shawna was behind. Brian looked scared for Shawna and looked at Feng. Romeo shoved Brian. Brian lost his balance and fell on top of his small friend and heard a moan from Shawna. "Do you not know what keep a secret means" Romeo yelled.. "What the hell" Feng said pulling Brian and Shawna up. "Rebel told Brian a secret and he went blabbing it. "What that she's emo" Victor said. Romeo went to jump for him but I grabbed one his his chains. He stumbled then turned and looked at me. "Romeo, babe please don't" I said. He looked at me. "Why, gimmie one reason why I shouldn't beat the life outta these loser preps" Romeo said gruffly. "Well for one your 18, you can go to jail" I said. I heard mumers after I said he was 18. "Wait you kissing someone whos 18"? Brian said while hugging Shawna. "Well 19 hes turing 19 next week" I said. "Arent you 16" Shawna said. "Ya i really dont care" Romeo said. "How did you too meet" Feg said. "Therpay" we said together. Thats when Romeo relized I that released his chain and he jumped and punched Victor in the stomach then Brian in the nose. "Romeo" I said grabing him and pulling him away. "Your an idiot i said smacking his arm. " Do you believe in totems?" Romeo said. "Huh" I said confused. Eeveryone else seemed just as confused. " Its like the animal that represents you ... like your personality... Mine is the wolf... extremely loyal and very defensive of the pack... or in human terms your friends and family... but since my fam hates my guts you get it all" he said I hugged him. "Ow what the hell" Brian said getting up. Romeo and Lexie ignored that and left

"You ok" Shawna said while rubbing her neck

"No my nose hurts, what about you Vic" Brian said while grabbing a towel out of his dance bag and holding it to his nose

"Ya I will be" Victor said

"Brian, we need to get you to the nurse" Feng said

Shawna glared at him knowing Brian's parents will ask questions. Feng looked down. After dance Shawna and Brian were walking home when they heard fighting.

"Romeo what the hell" Lexi yelled. Romeo stood unphased but Lexi's screams. "Lexi" Romeo said camly, " did you take your pills today" He asked softly. " What my crazy pills" Lexi screamed. "Lexi, you need those we both know that, they help you" Romeo said. "Help with what" Lexi said fighting tears back. "Your depression" Romeo said. Lexi frowned. "Your my little basket case" Romeo said. Lexi laughed a bit. "The first time you tried to end it, I remember going to the hospital and singing you basket case" Roemo said. Lexi leaned on him. Romeo stared singing part of basket case softly.

**Sometimes I give myself the creeps,**

**Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me,**

**It all keeps adding up,**

**I think I'm cracking up!**

**Am I just paranoid?**

**Ah, Yuh, yuh, yuh!**

**Grasping to con-trol...**

**So I better hold on!**

Lexi giggled and Romeo brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Lets go get your pills then go have a rock out session I have my bass with me" Romeo said. Lexi nodded and let Romeo lead her to his car. Shawna and Brian hid in the alleyway as they walked by and saw three creepy looking guys .

"Shawna it'll be alright" Brian said before being grabbed from behind

"Brian" Shawna screamed

"He yours" one of the guys said

Shawna nodded and saw they had a gun and texted Victor about it. Once of the guys came out and held out a knife

"So I heard someone told a secret" the guy said while holding the knife to Brian's neck

"So what were her friends" Brian said in a scared tone

Victor came and looked and called 911. Shawna looked scared and heard sirens. Jason made a slight cut on Brian's neck and ran. Shawna ran towards her best friend.

"Oww" Brian said in pain

"You two ok" Victor said while running towards them

"I'm not" Brian said while hissing in pain

At the hospital Shawna was with Brian looking scared as the doctor was looking at him.

"So what seemed to happened" the doctor said while stitching up the wound

"We were just walking and they grabbed him and then stabbed him" Shawna said in one breath

After the hospital Victor took Shawna back home and then looked at Brian

"You really don't want to be here do you" Victor asked

"No I don't" Brian said while

"I know call Shawna if you need anything"

Brian grabbed his stuff and went in and saw his parents waiting.

"Sit" his dad said

Brian finished taking his shoes off and went upstairs and sat down.

"Where were you" his mom yelled

"I was at dance then we" Brian said before being slapped

"You know to do call if you're going to be late" his dad said

"dad I also got hurt" Brian said while getting up

"How"

"I was walking with Shawna and we heard are friend fighting and we went to see and something and I got hurt"

"Brian room now"

Brian went to his room and threw his stuff down and sat on his bed.


End file.
